beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Agent Z
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rock Gasher page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HazeShot (Talk) 23:32, November 8, 2010 'Sup? Sup? Wait a second... Agent Z? WTF!!!!!!!!!! What brought you here, man? Yo Ok cool I cant think of anything right now. Also if you have any ideas then feel free to tell me.HazeShot 00:44, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Skin change good idea.HazeShot 00:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok your an admin.HazeShot 01:04, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes but could you find a way to put Dragoon and Pegasus because this Wiki is mostly about the original series. Unless that will look weird then you can keep this one.HazeShot 01:13, December 25, 2010 (UTC) You cant really see Pegasus, mabye you could put Pegasis on one side and Dragoon on the other or something. Also you cant see the poll on the front page.HazeShot 01:25, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Um what do you mean by background boxes and put header bars.HazeShot 01:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey are you still there.HazeShot 01:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) If you have any free time can you get a logo for this wiki.HazeShot 02:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure do you have any ideas.HazeShot 02:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) CoolHazeShot 02:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes.HazeShot 02:24, December 25, 2010 (UTC) ya it has.HazeShot 02:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Um is there a way that you can make it so people can see the poll on the main page.HazeShot 02:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool. By the way your doing a really good job.HazeShot 02:32, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya i was just eating dinner.HazeShot 03:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh well its 7:00 here.HazeShot 03:03, December 25, 2010 (UTC) California. Where are you.HazeShot 03:06, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool.HazeShot 03:10, December 25, 2010 (UTC) im 14.HazeShot 05:52, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay I just need help learning about coding. :) User talk:EdBoy3 No No I don't sorry. User talk:EdBoy3 Yes Yes, yes I can. :) User talk:EdBoy3 ' Thank you Thank you :) User talk:EdBoy3 new How about instead of having Dragoon and Pegasus you have Tyson on the left side of the screen and Ginga on the right side of the screen. I just think it will look better. If you need a example of what I'm talking about you can go to Fairy Tail Wiki. 03:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok Oh, man! Cartoon Network... it's blocked on my PC due to my sister's fault... Oh, and also, do you have any idea of who's the bey on the photo here? http://beyblade.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Madoka_Amano SKA POWER!!!! 23:06, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Nah... all i know is that it was used by Madoka, weird since he never battled... SKA POWER!!!! 01:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) What episode? O_O SKA POWER!!!! 01:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Block Why did you block DarkusMaster84 and also why did you put "Heh. KARMA BITCH." as a reason. HazeShot 07:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Agent Z you are abusing your powers you cant just block someone for something that happened on another wiki. He did nothing wrong and on wiki's its against the rules to curse so i'll give you one last chance if you do it again your no longer a admin.HazeShot 22:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought we DID make up until you said you would unblock me here and called me the B word. Listen here, you say it isnt cussing well it is for my religion. So get your act straight and stop cussing here. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!'(Talk)]](talk) 16:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC).' What? are-are you serious? well, ok.... reinrassic3@hotmail.com (Reinrassic Third is a monster that i created when i was a kid...) SKA POWER!!!! 14:32, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I did a good job? At Max Tate's, Sora Akatsuki's and Cyber Pegasus 100HF's gallerys? SKA POWER!!!! 23:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Unknown Bey 'Sup dude! Since you know how to recognize a Beyblade, who's this Beyblade? All i know about this Bey: Every part except the Facebolt are from Rock Leone, with another colour. SKA POWER!!!! 19:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Dark Leone? well, it's possible... maybe Earth Leone? SKA POWER!!!! 20:16, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ¬¬... Who said it wasn't Dark Leone? I just said that it's also possible an Earth Leone (but no, it's not) SKA POWER!!!! 22:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Really? Make a review on it! (If you can and want...) SKA POWER!!!! 21:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL! BOTH BACKGROUND AND LETTERS COLOUR SUCKS! SKA POWER!!!! 00:33, February 8, 2011 (UTC) New Skin Idea How about you have Tyson on the left side of the screen and Ginga on the right side of the screen. I just think it will look better. If you need a example of what I'm talking about you can go to Fairy Tail Wiki. 1: I didn't insulted you, so you don't need to call me stupid. 2: I just said the new skin of the Wiki SUCKS, i mean, everything is purple! Like a girls Wiki... 3: More unknown Beys! I'll send you them later. 4: My sign: SKA POWER!!!! 01:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Here, you can tell me they're names by the letters on them, EXAMPLE: A. Storm Pegasus (It isn't) B. Rock Leone (It isn't) And that...so, Image is here: P.S.: About that guy who didn't signed, no problem! SKA POWER!!!! 01:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes and Yes, but, "Minor Characters", i only know these: Osamu, Takashi and Akira (Kenta's Friends) and these bullies from Tetsuya's past in episode 6. Here's the pic again If there's any problem with the pic, Click Here. SKA POWER!!!! 01:28, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Another last thing... What's the Spin Track and Performance Tip of this Bey? (Dark Leone) So, i can finish his articleSKA POWER!!!! 01:37, February 8, 2011 (UTC) That's all, thanks for your help! SKA POWER!!!! 01:39, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Rock Bull, right? SKA POWER!!!! 20:50, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Rock of Counter Leone? I don't understand... :S... SKA POWER!!!! 20:54, February 8, 2011 (UTC) My background? Flame Sagittario! SKA POWER!!!! 20:59, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Okay, first stay out of things that don't involve you. You aren't exactly in the clear to tell me to shut up. After all, just because you tell Tripod what the beys pieces and all the parts and the name is doesn't mean it true. After all the pictures are '''blurry and unseeable. '''So I'd say that the pages are stubs dont have enough information and there are '''no '''unblurry pictures to conform that that is really what the bey is. I have a say in this and you aren't the Head Crat who makes and sets all the rules around here. User:DarkusMaster84|SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!'(Talk)]](talk) 21:20, February 8, 2011 (UTC)' Stay out of things that don't involve you. I have enough reason. But first of all, it hasn't been confirmed as BEY. Ever heard of spoofs? Thats what I thought. People can fake it. Oh please, Ive seen a person try and pass of a Speed Nova as a bey. Bakugan you can tell. Because there ARE other evolutions from Dragonoid. But with beyblades well, why does it not have a Lion OR Leone written on the facebolt? Explaination? None. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!']](Talk)]](talk) 21:26, February 8, 2011 (UTC) 'Sup dude, ah... can you do to me a favor? Please delete the "Non-main Beyblades" category. I'm changing it to "Cameo Beyblades". SKA POWER!!!! 21:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok... the problem is that i already created the Cameo Beyblades category :S... SKA POWER!!!! 22:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC)